The Prince
by Bryan van Loon
Summary: A boy living a simple but happy nomadic life discovers that all is not as it seems. A personal tragedy catapults him into a quest that will see him try to wrest a troubled land from the clutches of an evil tyrant.
1. Chapter 1 Revelation

**The Prince**

Chapter one

Of Darkest Loss and Destiny Revealed


	2. Chapter 2

The **Prince**

Chapter one

Of Darkest Loss and Destiny Revealed

Valor had been tending the sheep, corralled in their pens since the tribe moved up the mountain passes to their winter quarters high in the Mountains at the End of the World. They chose to live up here in the winter rather than the plains where they spent the spring and summer months, for now the plains were snow flayed and treacherous with drifts the height of a man. Also there was the added danger of being spotted by one of the many spies that Nestor, the land called Anthrall's cruel and despotic ruler, employed throughout his domain. During the warm months there was little danger, even at a distance, of this happening for there was no cover and a stranger could be easily spotted. Still winter's were harsh here; low temperatures and frequent blizzards were a constant menace to both men and animals However in this secluded valley, sheltered by a soaring mountain peak, the huddle of yurts was protected, somewhat, from the worst excesses of the prevailing westerly winds. The winter period was spent hunting game in the vast forests below the treeline; deer were plentiful as were bear, wild boar and turkey. Although springtime had already reached the foothills of the mountains down below them it was not quite time for the tribe to up-yurt and move to the grasslands on the plains for the summer months. Snow still drifted into the encampment and the boys and younger men had to be vigilant, at all times, to protect the valuable sheep and goats owned by the tribe. The yaks shared the family yurt, a simple hide wall dividing man from animal. At least the families benefited from the heat generated by the animals bodies and could enjoy on-hand the highly nutritious milk and the dung, when dried, could be used as fuel for their fires.

He heard his father shout for him and quickly finished re-sealing the hide barrier round the pen he was working on and hurried over to the family yurt, his faithful dog, Bryn, at his heels. His father, Agrid, was standing outside the yurt, a pensive look on his face. This was not going to be easy; he had to tell his son that his mother was dying. Agrid had striven to find a cure for her illness. The tribal healer had tried everything he knew of and when he did not have the appropriate ingredients for a medicine, Agrid had taken it upon himself the task of searching for them. He had gone out in the worst of the winter weather, often digging under the snow to find mosses and lichens and breaking the ice on frozen ponds to find hibernating frogs, toads and newts. As if his mother's impending death was not enough to take in he would have to be told that he was not Agrid's son by birth. He did not know how Valor would take this shocking news

In addition to taking all this in, his mother, while her mind was still active, needed to talk to him about the burden he was about to inherit. She must tell Valor that an uncertain and dangerous future lay ahead of him; he had a destiny to fulfil that, at this moment, he was completely unaware of. The land had to be freed from Nestor's tyranny who, it was claimed, also employed dark forces to further enhance the power he held over his subjugated people. He would have to take up the fight that cost his birth-father his life. Agrid was losing a son on two counts; Valor would discover his true parentage and his father's legacy would lead him into mortal danger, it was almost certain he would never see his son again. He would have to travel far from his boy-hood home and follow a perilous path with death an ever present companion. Nestor seemed invincible and Valor was only just reaching manhood. He would have to start the fightback on his own and the odds against him succeeding seemed unsurmountable He loved Valor dearly, just as if he was his own, and he was certain he would not be able to copy with the loss of his beloved son, should he fail.

Valor came up to him, his breath condensing in the cold mountain air.

"What is it father, is mother much worse?"

Agrid put his arm around his shoulders.

"I'm afraid so Valor, she knows her life-force is ebbing away and she is afraid that she will not have enough strength left to reveal all the legacy you are about to inherit. What she has to say will come as a shock but I want you to remember, always, that I love you, that I am proud of you and know that you will prove to be a man of integrity and wisdom, the kind of man that Anthrall will need if we are ever to rid our land of Nestor's pestilence. Your future lies away from this place, the people need you to lead them against Nestor."

Valor was puzzled; Nestor's position appeared more than impregnable and he. himself, had no desire to be leader of any rebellion against his rule. He was, after all, a member of a nomadic tribe and his skills were being developed accordingly. He knew he was good with the sheep and the goats and he was an excellent hunter. To overthrow Nestor would require the support of the people and he saw no way that he could stir and incite them to take up arms against him. Raising and training an army was the task of a general. He always chose to avoid fights and scuffles with the other boys in the settlement and he much preferred to be known as the peacemaker amongst them. Life here was simple but good. What could possibly persuade him to abandon his family and friends for a reckless and, in the end, fatal endeavour. It was almost as if his father was, in some way, trying to say goodbye to him.

"Father I have no intention of leaving the tribe or my family and I do not have what it would take to lead a rebellion against Nestor."

"Go to your mother lad, all things will become clearer once she has spoken to you."

Valor did as he was bid and hurried to his mother's bedside. Bryn running at his side, dabbing his hand with his nose.

Chapter 2: The Leaving

The yurt was made of hide on a wooden frame and the roof was covered with extra layers of animal skins to keep as much warmth in as possible. A fire of dried yak dung burned slowly in the middle of the floor making the interior smoky but he was all too aware of the smell of death which vanquished all other smells within the habitation.


End file.
